libraryofmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policies
This is a protected page. Only Administrators and above may edit it. Rules The wiki rules are as follows: # Be respectful. Don't insult or put down anyone, and make sure your content isn't disrespectful or obscene in any way. # Research your content. We don't want anything incorrect on this wiki. Make sure you research everything you put into an article. Wikipedia is not generally viewed as the best of sources. # Make sure your article is your best work. Proofread your article at least once to get rid of any errors, and refrain from using informal phrases. # Don't put any opinions down as fact. You can put several opinions in your article as long as it works. For instance, you can put "some people believe ... however, others think that ... " But you can't put an opinion down as the definite truth unless it's been proven. # Don't argue with staff. If they've said something, it's likely correct. If they've said something you know isn't correct, politely explain why it's wrong, but don't get into futile arguments - They're here to help, after all. Also, please report all rule breakers. There's nothing bad about telling on someone who's done wrong. Report anyone who's breaking any of these rules, especially number one, to a member of staff. Don't worry though, you won't be chased after for not reporting rule breakers. Proofreading All articles on this wiki are required to be proofread by a moderator. The purpose if this is to hunt down any grammatical or factual errors. The writer of the article should also proofread it to make sure they've got everything right, but a second pair of eyes can often pick out many mistakes that the writer will miss. While the use of Grammarly is accepted, you are still required to proofread the article yourself, as even Grammarly can miss things. If an article hasn't been proofread, you'll see this message above it: "This article has not been proofread". If you're a moderator and you see this message, please proofread the article if you have time. Once you've proofread it, change the message to: "Proofread by Username". The reason we want your username put down is so that we know who is the most active. As a moderator, you cannot proofread your own article. If you're not a moderator and you see the message stating that the article has not been proofread, you can still read the article fine, and it will probably be right. Just bear in mind that there could be factual errors. Stubs When reading articles on this wiki, you may come across the message "This article is a stub. Help us by expanding it." This means that the article you're reading is very short and lacking in information. Stubs may also be missing references and/or links. If you see this message, feel free to edit the article and add information, as long as you know what you're writing about. If you have expanded a stub, don't remove the message yet. Leave that to the moderators. An article is generally considered no longer a stub if it has three sections or more, but there can be exceptions to the rule, such as one section being unusually short. If you're a moderator and you see an article that appears to be a stub but doesn't have the message, check the edit history to make sure it hasn't been trolled, and if it hasn't, add the stub message. If it has, rollback the troll. Rollbacks If you see an article with next to no information, it may have been trolled. You can check the edit history to see if this is the case. If it is, and you're a moderator, rollback the troll immediately to make sure no information is lost. If an article appears to have been trolled and you're not a moderator, notify one immediately and they will decide whether or not a rollback is required. Most trolls are very easy to notice, such as deleting an entire article, but some can be far more subtle, such as changing sentence, or even word order. Because of this, you should always notify a moderator if you think an article has been trolled, and they will decide whether or not to roll it back. Protection All pages on this wiki are issued with at least the minimum level of protection, which states that only registered users may edit the article. These pages will be issued with the following message: "This is a protected page. Only registered users may edit it." The only exceptions to this are User profiles. Some important pages, such as glossary entries, may be issued with the second level of protection, which states that only moderators and above may edit them. These pages will be issued with the following message: "This is a protected page. Only moderators and above may edit it." All staff and wiki policy information pages are issued with the highest level of protection, which states that only administrators and above may edit them. These pages will be issued with the following message: "This is a protected page. Only administrators and above may edit it." If you are not a member of staff and you want your user profile protected, you can request to have it issued with the minimum level of protection, to prevent non-registered users from editing your profile. Unfortunately, if you are not a member of staff, we cannot protect your user page against editing from registered users, as that would also prevent you from being able to edit your own user page. If you are a member of staff, feel free to issue your own profile page with the highest level of protection you're able to. If you come across a non-protected page and you are a moderator or simply not a member of staff, report it to an administrator, who will issue it with the required level of protection. Article and Image Naming Whether you're creating an article or adding an image to the wiki, the name you give to it is very important. It has to be relevant, and it has to be easy to understand. Article naming is the most important. The moderators will likely have enough to do without sorting through every article looking for ones that need redirected. Try and keep your title short, relevant and to the point. An article about Neptune should be named "Neptune", not "Roman God of the Seas". Relevant image naming is also very important. We don't want to have images on our website that are of a Mayan god, but have the name be "Celtic Goddess", or anything like that. For instance, a picture of Zeus, the Greek god of thunder, should be named something along the lines of "Zeus". If your preferred name is taken, you could always add a number after it, or maybe the name of the article which you are putting it in. If you're a moderator and find a badly named article, click on the arrow next to the "edit" button, the click on "rename" and enter the appropriate name. If you're not a member of staff and find an article you think is badly named, report it to a moderator and they'll deal with it.__FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Administrative